1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device and, more particularly, to a foldable support device that can be collapsed and expanded.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional support device 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a stand unit 11, a pivoting mechanism 12, and a table plate 13 mounted on the top of the pivoting mechanism 12. The stand unit 11 includes two stands 110 that are pivoted about a rotation center to expand and fold the stand unit 11. Each of the stands 110 includes two upright posts 111 spaced from each other and a crossbar 112 located between and connecting the upright posts 111. The pivoting mechanism 12 includes a base 121 mounted on a rotation center of the stands 110, a pivot bracket 122 mounted on the bottom of the table plate 13, and a shaft 123 extending through the base 121 and the pivot bracket 122 to pivotally connect the base 121 and the pivot bracket 122. When the support device 1 is disposed at an expanded position as shown in FIG. 1, the upper end of each of the upright posts 111 of the stands 110 supports the bottom of the table plate 13. When the support device 1 is to be switched from the expanded position to a folded position as shown in FIG. 2, one of the stands 110 is rotated so that the upright posts 111 of the stands 110 are moved to abut each other. Then, the table plate 13 is driven, and the pivot bracket 122 is rotated about the shaft 123. When the support device 1 is switched to the folded position, the table plate 13 is disposed at an upright position and located at a side of the stand unit 11. Thus, the support device 1 can be folded to have a reduced volume. However, the table plate 13 cannot be folded so that the volume of the support device 1 cannot be reduced to the minimum.